1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ground terminal, particularly to a ground terminal assembled in a connector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an annular ground terminal connected to a connector, a metallic outer shell of the connector is connected to a printed board by the annular ground terminal in order to prevent an adverse effect on a signal transmitted through the connector (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,247,052).
However, as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 in the '052 patent, the annular ground terminal has a structure in which electric connection is established while the connector is fitted in the annular ground terminal previously mounted on the printed board. Therefore, unfortunately a wide installation area is required when the annular ground terminal is assembled in the printed board, integrated density is lowered, a cutting layout is degraded, the shape is complicated, and the production is not easily performed.